


Beautiful in white.

by EmptySuicideNote



Series: Overwatch: Romeo of the Dead Men. [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BastionBeeps, GencyMarriage, HanzoBeingABro, McCreeFacepalms, Multi, ROMEO STILL IN A TUBE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySuicideNote/pseuds/EmptySuicideNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo and Genji are back in Hanamura and many things happen as they go for an R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful in white.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desdimonda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/gifts).



> I'D LIKE TO THANK TUMBLR USER - lady windrunner OR HER AO3 NAME SagaLavellan  
> BECAUSE IF NOT FOR THIS AMAZING PERSON. MY ROMEO SERIES WOULD NOT HAVE WORKED AT ALL. THIS IS TO THANK HER BECAUSE OF HER WRITING AND POSTS ABOUT THE GENCY SHIPPING. SO IT'S ONLY FAIR I GIVE HER THE DEDICATION, CAUSE SHE MADE ME SO PUMPED ABOUT THIS SHIPPING. 
> 
> Now I'm not really good at all this romance stuff. I try, and I just try. So I'm sorry if it's not up to par as SagaLavellan's posts. I really really adore her writing on the Gency shipping.

Genji and Hanzo are in Hanamura, moving in the town.. The two Shimada brothers move to the den of their family.  
“You... You dare to walk into this place of the Shimada after what you have done!?” A man shouts at them. Hanzo and Genji walk into the inner sanctum, finding the elders in yukatas looking at them.  
“Why are you here?”  
“To get this part.. Uncle.” Hanzo says as he gives the paper to the old man.  
“Hanzo... This is a rare find, is this for your friend?”  
“He is not my friend. He is my brother.” Hanzo’s answer is met with laughter by the rest except the old man who is sitting in the center, enjoying his sake.  
“That robot.. Is Genji Shimada?”  
“Brother.” Hanzo turns to see Genji stepping in front.  
“Father once said.. Shimadas must prove their worth.” Genji’s right hand tightly grips the blade while Hanzo draws his bow. The elderly man stands up, and walks to the side.  
　　“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau"!”  
“Ryujin no ken wo kurae!” the two of them shouted, the clan members watch the dragons appear before them, flying around Genji and Hanzo.. Then the dragons roared once more and then they fade. The elder man kneels and bows with his head lying on the floor.  
　　“Welcome home. Master Hanzo and Master Genji.” the rest of the men stand up, they walk in front of Hanzo and Genji, they kneel and bow their heads to the floor.  
　　  
“Uncle, please.. Stand on your feet.” the elder stands on his feet and embraces the two.  
“I had thought both of you had died.”  
“As did we.. Uncle.”  
“Genji.. For you to be here and show your Shimada heritage.. There must be a big reason.”  
“Yes.. It is to help a friend.. Who is in need of our help.. He has lost his body as much as I did. And I want to help him.”  
“Overwatch I guess?”  
“I know this may not be... The right time for the two of us to be here.”  
“No..” the man interrupts them.  
“The dragons have gone to the both of you for a reason. Because they deem you both worthy and you are of noble hearts. The Shimada clan’s resources will be at your disposal. Men!” the elder turns.  
　　“From this day onwards. The True Heirs of the Shimada family have returned! HONOR THEM AS YOU WOULD HONOR THEIR LATE FATHER, THE FALLEN MASTER! LISTEN TO THEIR ORDER AS YOU HAVE DONE FOR ME!” The men cheer loudly in support.  
　　  
“Genji.” Hanzo turns to him.  
“You may not agree with what the clan is.. But I hope you know that Father and Uncle have always known you to be a wanderer.. And seeing you like this.. You have matured.. Father would have been proud. For you to have chosen a path other than what was laid out to you.”  
　　  
　　Genji turns to Hanzo and shakes his head.  
　　 “No.He would have been proud of you Hanzo.. You did your duty, but you cannot live with what price the duty had cost you. You left and wandered for redemption. You joined Overwatch, and despite their objections.. You proved them wrong. You proved them that you were my brother, who also had a strong sense of justice and honor.. Father always did his duty, even if it meant he could not bear the price..”  
　　“He would have been proud of both you.” they turn to their Uncle.  
　　“If he was here now. And if he sees the two of you.. Albeit with different bodies and mature appearances.. He would have been proud regardless. To see his sons grow up to be warriors.. As well as for both of you upholding your honor and your duties.. Not as a Shimada, but as Guardians for the weak. Hanzo, Genji. You may have attacked the Shimada clan families, but you did it out of your own sense of morals. The clan has become shameful and you cleansed it with the dragons within you. A cleansing fire. We are assassins, not chemists or drug sellers.. I’ve already rid of that business and turned as much of it into a legitimate business. Your father just wished for the two of you to be warriors that are worthy to be legends not to take over his legacy.. Which I believe you both have done.” they both bow to their uncle.  
　　“We just came to get some parts uncle.”  
　　“You are the heads of the Shimada. You have the right to do what you wish..”  
“Then we will leave the clan to you. Uncle.” Genji says as he bows to him.  
　　  
　　“I will do. As I have done before.”  
“The list please?” their Uncle looks at it.  
“Why not just bring him here?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The Shimada clan has all the necessary equipment to construct this frame. Do you not agree with my suggestion Master Genji?” Genji turns to Hanzo.  
“Then can we?”  
“Of course.. Bring your Overwatch Friends too. They must be tired of running from the authorities. Hanamura is independent and free of any intervention by the government. The Shimada assassins are patrolling the streets and reminding the authorities that they do not have any right to be here.”  
　　  
　　A few hours later, the Overwatch team arrives here, with Romeo inside the test tube. They see Romeo’s skeletal like appearance, some of them felt it was horrid. The team arrives at the gates of Hanamura castle, only to find Genji and Hanzo wearing their traditional kimono. Genji’s kimono being emerald green while Hanzo wears a light shade of blue.  
　　“Welcome.. Friends to Shimada Residence.” their luggage was brought to their rooms by the clan’s footmen. Genji walks to Mercy, she looks at him, in admiration of his appearance.. Despite having a robotic body, it seems that Genji does not mind it anymore not like how he used to feel bad about seeing his cybernetic body. Hanzo leads the rest of them to the main guest living room which they are greeted with food. Leaving Genji to be with his beloved.  
　　  
　　 All of them dig in, eating their meals happily. Morrison, Reinhardt and Torbjorn enjoy their food with sake that Hanzo had requested for them. Mei is seen enjoying the garlic fried rice while taking a bit of the cod served in sweet soy sauce, D.VA is seen eating the beef bento set with happiness. Zarya eats the servings of meat and salmon with glee, while Tracer joins the three old boys with their alcohol drinks, accompanied by Pharah who is also enjoying the japanese beer and sake. Hanzo smiles seeing the joys that they had while Winston enjoys the lots of bananas and peanut butter that was brought by Genji. Then McCree is seated next to Hanzo enjoying his japanese beer while eating the tempuras. It was this moment, that Hanzo had a profound clarity.. Genji was not only his family, he had already earned another handful of others to be in his family.. The Over watch team has now become a part of his large family. Hanzo realizes that this was the bond that he had missed from Genji, as Hanzo had always been serious and did not have the time to even have the time to laugh or make jokes with Genji.. He smiled broadly as he watches them enjoying themselves.  
　　  
　　Genji on the other hand, is busy with Mercy, showing her around the city of Hanamura. Genji brought her to his favorite Ramen eatery, the Rikimaru Ramen shop.  
　　“Genji. Is this the ramen place you’ve told me about?”  
“Yes. This is where I had spent most of my youth.” Mercy sits next to him, and they both ordered a bowl of ramen. Angela sees Genji removing his face plate, she looks at his cybernetic lower jaw, he smiles to Mercy who shoots off a loving smile to his direction.  
　　“Shall we?” Mercy asks and Genji nods. The two of them dig in, making loud slurping noises.  
　　“Genji?” Mercy asks as she looks at Genji, who has already lifted the bowl, slurping down the broth, then puts it down with a thud.  
“Another.” the ramen shop owner nods and takes his bowl away, he turns to Mercy.  
　　“Do you think that Romeo will be fine after this?”  
　　“He may not be able to speak, nor will he be able to taste, nor will he be able to see.. But with your skills, you will give him those three senses again. As you have done for me.” Genji answers as he looks into her eyes, Mercy could see that Genji believes in him and she sees her whole life.. Right in front of her.  
“After I finish this bowl. I’ll show you around some more.” Genji says as he takes his chopsticks.  
“Thank you for the food.”  
　　Genji immediately digs in, while Mercy looks at him.. Happy to see that Genji is able to enjoy his old favorites again. Happy that Genji can sleep. Happy that Genji can speak without fear, happy that Genji can walk through the crowd.. Without worry... Without nervousness, without any feeling of sadness or despair of his appearance. Mercy stares at Genji to which he looks at her, while slurping his noodles.  
　　“I love you.” Genji gives her the same response but the noodles in his mouth make it sound muffled. Mercy giggles like a school girl on a date with her hot boyfriend, only if her boyfriend was a super skilled ninja who had metal all over him. Still hot tho. After he finishes the bowl and goes to pay.. The shop owner turns to Genji.  
“Thank you for your patronage. Master Genji.” the man bows to him.  
“There is no need for you to b-” then Genji turns, seeing the residents all standing and bowing to him.  
　　“There is no need for you to bow. I am not Master Genji anymore.. I am simply Genji.” Genji says as he puts on his face plate.  
“But to us. And all of Hanamura.. You will always be Master Genji.” the man replies to him, Genji nods and walks out with Mercy.  
　　“How do you feel hearing that?”  
“Happy. The town’s people are no longer afraid of the streets and no longer hold resentment against the Shimadas..”  
　　“That’s a good feeling.” Mercy says as she holds his arm and leans on his shoulder.  
“But nothing.. Will compare to the feeling that you give me. That you give to this heart that you saved.. Remember that.” Genji says to her as he holds her hand. They both go to an arcade with the residents greeting Genji as Master Genji to which he brushes off.. Mercy and Genji played many games, even a dancing game where Angela dared Genji to dance well, Genji tried to dance even with his superior ninja skills. It was funny as he tried to step on the buttons that appear on the screen, he looked as if he was tap dancing. Mercy laughs as she watches him fail and Genji turns to her..  
“If you dare me to do something. I am always tempted to prove you wrong, even if it means looking like an imbecile.” Mercy giggles again and pulls his hand to a shooter game, the two of them played on, Genji was doing incredibly well against Mercy.  
　　  
　　“I only won. Because.. You gave me all these abilities.” Genji carries her and runs out of the arcade, he jumps on the rooftops. Mercy screams loudly as she enjoys the breeze with Genji. They jumped around and she felt so comfortable in her jeans, shirt and earrings, with her hair tied. Genji carries her to a beautiful Sakura tree.  
　　“Genji..”  
“Angela Ziegler.” she turns to see Genji holding flowers and looking into her eyes.  
“Roses?”  
　　“They are not as beautiful as you are.. But they remind me of you.” Mercy holds them and smells it, then she feels the cherry blossoms falling down, Genji takes off his face plate, she turns to him.  
　　“Aishiteru.” Genji says as he kisses her with a loving touch of lips. Genji pulls back and Mercy looks at him, with a smile so bright that it could have outshined the sun.  
　　“Ich Liebe Dich.” Mercy kisses him again, wrapping her arms around Genji’s neck and Genji wraps his arms around her waist. It felt magical.. Out of a fairy tale as the cherry blossoms fell when they kissed. Genji and Mercy were in love and that love.. Had somehow erased their pain of their battles, the losses they suffered and the things they felt.. Their love had erased the pain that they had felt for so long. Genji then carries her again.  
“Ready for this?”  
“With you. I will always be.” Genji smiled at the answer and jumps off. He lands on the Hanamura Castle Keep. Then moving into a room where the maids were.  
“Do you have a kimono for her?” the maids nodded and Genji pushed Angela to the maids. Genji went to his room, wearing his ceremonial yukata. Then he walks over to the dining room, finding Hanzo and the others laughing, joking loudly.  
“Genji!”  
　　“Where have you been!?”  
“I brought Dr Ziegler out.”  
Hanzo smiles at Genji, and then he laughs loudly.  
“You did not bring her to all the places you used to woo women did you?”  
　　“No. But I brought her to the places where father had once wooed our mother.”  
　　“We’re happy for you.” Morrison adds on.  
　　“Take care of her Genji. She is our beloved Mercy after all.”  
“Of course I will..” Bastion beeps happily as it claps its hands.  
“Bastion, says he is happy to hear that Genji is doing better and happy.”

Then Mercy accompanies him from behind.  
“How do I look?” Genji stutters, he tries to say something but fails repeatedly. He suddenly speaks Japanese and is unsure of what did he said. Hanzo bursts laughing at Genji.  
　　“Dr Ziegler. I should thank you.” Hanzo pauses.  
“You’ve made Genji speechless!” Hanzo shouts as the team laughs at Genji, only to see his visor colour turning pink, and his shoulders releasing steam repeatedly over and over.  
　　“POOR BOY IS SPEECHLESS! ANGELA WHAT DID YOU DO!?” Reinhardt teases as he laughs loudly.  
　　“Genji. Calm down and speak slowly.” Genji speaks Japanese.  
“My tongue is tied, and I cannot express this in English. I’d rather express this in Japanese.” Hanzo translated for them.  
　　“In this moment. I am seeing a beautiful flower... A flower so beautiful it must have been from an angel and its radiance.. Out shines the lights of this universe.” Hanzo adds on.  
　　Genji pauses.  
“I love you. For a thousand years. Angela Ziegler.” Hanzo says with a smile.  
“Genji..”  
“So.. When are you both getting married?” Lucio asks as he picks his teeth with a toothpick.  
　　“Marriage is just a tying of the knot. But this knot that they both have made, is tighter than the knot of marriage. There is no need for that. Because they behave like they are already married.” Hanzo says out loud. Genji turns to Hanzo.  
　　“Brother..”  
“Oh I love, Happy times. Yay love!” Tracer says happily.  
“I am not one for this, but I am happy that the good doctor is with someone she truly loves.”  
　　  
　　“Genji. Why not just propose to her?”  
“This is too sudden!” Mercy shouts out loud.  
“I don’t even have a ring!” Genji shouts in English.  
　　“Then use this.” Hanzo threw the ring to Genji.  
　　“Isn’t this.. Mother and father’s ring?”  
“The ring of the dragons.” Hanzo looks at him and smiles brightly.  
“I may not have been the best of a brother to you.. But you are my brother.”  
　　  
　　  
　　“Yes. You are my brother. Hanzo Shimada. The only family that I have left.”  
“You are wrong.. This, is the family we have left. Genji.” Hanzo says as he turns to the Overwatch team. Genji kneels on one knee, and holds the ring before her.  
　　“Dr Angela Ziegler. Will you marry me?” Mercy cires happily as she screams yes at the top of her lungs. The team claps as they see the ring sliding into her ring finger, and then they both hug each other tightly.  
　　  
　　“Come. Let us prepare for the ceremony.” Hanzo invites them as they all follow Hanzo to get themselves ready with formal wear.  
　　“Hanzo..”  
“You’re okay with this? Genji marrying Ziegler? Isn’t it frowned upon by your clan? Marriage to an outsider.”  
“Yes.. But Genji and the doctor will change that. The clan has accepted us and they have met Dr Ziegler. They agree that no woman on earth could tame Genji and his playboy nature.. But She did, even if that chance of meeting was once in a billion.” McCree nods to Hanzo’s answer.  
　　  
　　Then, later on. Mercy wears a beautiful wedding dress, with Genji wearing a suit and Hanzo standing behind him, as Genji’s best man. The team was in their formal wear, with D.VA, Mei and Tracer helping become Bridesmaids, holding the long edge of Mercy’s dress. Morrison walks with Mercy arm in arm. They both reach to the center and Morrison walks off, sitting next to Reinhardt and Torbjorn. Lucio smiles as he looks at this event. Zenyatta is floating in the center and asks.  
“Who gives this woman away?” Morrison, Reinhardt, Torbjorn stands up.  
“We do!” they answers loudly.  
“Who gives the man away?” Hanzo and their uncle stand up.  
“We do.” Zenyatta nods as he turns to them.  
　　  
　　“These two lovers.. Brought by a string of fate. Who had fought in many battles, who have loved each other for these many years. They stand before us.. To prove that even in war.. Even in despair.. There is a light of happiness. Love. This love had created such a beautiful bond that no words could be described..” Zenyatta pauses, seeing the clan members, the maids and some of the towns people coming in. They smile and some of them are crying seeing Genji and Mercy. Genji takes off his face plate, and Mercy looks at him with tears in her eyes. Genji’s face had looked very nice, it didn’t seem to have a scar on it and his cybernetic jaw did not look like a cybernetic jaw. She turns to see Reinhardt, Morrison and Torbjorn showing the thumbs up to Genji.  
　　“Do you. Genji Shimada. Swear by life and death. To love this woman.. Dr Angela Ziegler.. For all of your days?”  
“I do..”  
　　“Do you.. Angela Ziegler. Swear by life and death. To love this man... Genji Shimada for all of your days?”  
“I do.”  
　　“As husband and wife. You may kiss.” Genji and Mercy kissed, with cheers that followed them.  
　　  
　　Later, the ceremony was followed with a large assortment of food that was presented to the members of Over Watch. They all got loud, got drunk while Genji and Mercy just kept laughing at the situation. Seeing Zarya, Reinhardt and Morrison flexing as they try to impress each other. With Reinhardt talking about his back, Lucio plays calming music, that was fitting for the newly weds. McCree is seen facepalming at the situation, while Winston is seen with a camera recording all that is transpiring while Tracer and D.VA sing loudly with Lucio. The towns folk and the clan members all had a good time, while Hanzo passes a beer to McCree and they both relax as they watch the antics of the team.  
“So now.. I can keep the Shimada name..”  
　　“There’s no need. Because I prefer calling you as Angela Ziegler.. The woman I love and the woman who is now, Dr Shimada.” Genji says to her, Mercy smiles as she kisses him. This was beautiful. A beautiful scene of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> YES. I MARRIED THE SHIP. DONT HATE ME FOR IT. I JUST WANTED THIS TOO HAPPEN. I SUCK AT MARRIAGES I'M SORRY. <3 i was heavily inspired for some reason and I DID MARRIAGE. IDK WHY.  
> but this was inspired by a really great person that had made me wanted to write this. Overwatch Romeo may not have happened if it not for this person. I dedicate this work to tumblr user - lady windrunner


End file.
